Monstruo
by Eneida
Summary: Jacob se ha marchado por la mañana y la pequeña Nessie está algo enfadada. Jasper le cuenta una historia para entretenerla. Un momento de la familia Cullen.


'…y entonces un neófito atacó a Peter por la espalda y hundió su mandíbula en el costado, desgarrándole. Fue su grito el que me avisó. Acabé rápidamente con el neófito con el que estaba luchando y salté desde el tejado de la casa para acudir en su ayuda.' – Jasper saltó del mueble del comedor donde se había encaramado a la mesa para acentuar su interpretación. Esme le miraba de reojo desde el marco de la ventana.- ' Otro neófito, muy rabioso y enfadado, se abalanzaba sobre Peter cuando llegué…'

En el comedor de la familia Cullen, Jasper, de pie sobre la gran mesa tenía absorta a toda la familia con su relato, más verdadero que ficticio. Narraba con la voz de un experto cuenta cuentos una de sus muchas batallas de cuando estuvo con María. Gesticulaba sobre la mesa con gran exageración y manipulaba las emociones de los oyentes para atraparlos en su historia. Era muchísimo mejor que una película y por eso, aunque en un principio solo lo había hecho para que aquel angelito llamado Nessie (o Renesmee si Bella andaba cerca) con rostro de querubín, ojillos castaños y bucles broncíneos no entristeciera por la salida de Jacob, toda la familia le prestaba atención.

A su vez, Jasper lo hacía con verdadera entrega para el entretenimiento de la niñita mimada de la familia, que se había ganado todo su corazón y había hecho que aquella vida eterna tuviera un poco más de sentido, además del que ya le daban Alice y los Cullen.

'…pude cogerle a tiempo antes de que le arrancara el brazo a Peter. Lo lancé contra una de las casas viejas y esta se derrumbó, cubriéndolo de escombros. No le di tiempo al otro para que volviera a atacar a Peter, acabé con él en menos de un segundo…'

Un carraspeó molesto seguido de una risita burlona interrumpió a Jasper. Jasper notó la incredulidad de Emmett y le miró de reojo al notar como el propio orgullo de Emmett se hacía grande. La pequeña Nessie, sentada en el regazo de su tía Rosalie, también le dedicó una mirada molesta a su gran tío por haber interrumpido el bonito cuento.

'Emmett, cuando quieras te vuelvo a demostrar que puedo con veinte como tú.' – Le dijo Jasper con suficiencia, sin poderlo evitar. Las apuestas eran el pan de cada día entre ellos dos.

'¡Ja! Vamos ahora mismo, soldadito.' – Replicó Emmett poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Renesmeé alzó una mano imperiosa hacia la garganta de su tía. Rosalie escuchó atenta los pensamientos de Nessie para luego mirar a su marido.

'Ahora no, Emmett. Nessie quiere su cuento.'

La hermosa vocecilla autoritaria de la niña chilló:

'¡Sigue tito Jazz!'

Jasper no se hizo de rogar y Emmett volvió a sentarse en el suelo refunfuñando por lo bajini. Alice, que estaba sentada en el respaldo del sofá, se acuclilló y le susurró al oído.

'Perderás.'

'Cállate, enana.'

Emmett se cruzó de brazos cuando Alice rió divertida.

'Estás muy susceptible desde que te ganó Bella, ¿no crees?' – Canturreó, con ganas de hacer rabiar a su hermano mayor. – 'Incluso yo estoy pensando en desafiarte. Veo que gan…'

Alice esquivó la manaza de Emmett y estalló en carcajadas antes de volver a encaramarse al respaldo del sofá.

'Em, Alice…' – Les llamó Rosalie en un tono condescendiente y con la pequeña enfurruñada en sus rodillas. – '…Nessie quiere oír el cuento de tito Jazz.'

Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia la niña, que les miraba con el ceño fruncido y una carita de enfado que derritió incluso al duro de Emmett. Emmett se arrastró hasta las piernas de su mujer y se alzó para besar a Nessie en la mejilla. Ella no se dejó convencer.

'Perdóname, princesita.' – Musitó. – 'Tita Alice es tonta y me estaba molestando.'

La mirada enfadada de Nessie voló a su tía, que se señaló la sien y puso los ojos en blanco para indicarle que su tío Emmett estaba loco. Nessie esbozó una sonrisa

'¡Vamos Jazz!' – Apremió Alice picando de manos. – '¡Sigue con el cuento para Nessie!'

En la cocina, Edward hacía algo que consideraba repugnante: preparar papilla. Detestaba la comida humana, pero la comida normal era algo pasable comparado con aquellos asquerosos polvos de olor tan rancio. Los bebés humanos tomaban papilla porque no tenían dientes y Renesmee ya los tenía. Edward no entendía aquellas manías que tenía Carlisle por seguir un patrón con Nessie más o menos parecido al de la dieta humana. La niña disfrutaba de lo lindo con la sangre animal. Si se rigieran solamente a una dieta vampírica tanto ella como él se alegrarían. Edward rezongó al pensar que quizás le tocaría volver a dar ejemplo y comerse una cucharada de aquel mejunge para que Nessie accediera a tomarse un par de cucharadas. Carlisle le iba a aguantar si él acababa traumado por culpa de las papillas. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y acentuó, aún más si cabe, la mueca de asco cuando la papilla comenzó a coger consistencia y a llenar el aire de la cocina con su olor.

'Renesmee necesita una dieta variada.' – Le dijo en voz alta Carlisle por respeto a Bella, en respuesta a su suspiro.

Bella y Carlisle estaban en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo un menú mixto para Renesmee.

'Renesmee te va a tirar el plato a la cabeza.' – Le respondió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. – 'Emmett le dio la idea ayer y le hizo gracia.'

'Pues con lo enfadada que está porque no está Jacob por aquí…' – Comentó Bella, viendo ya el cuenco de papilla como nuevo sombrero de su suegro.

'Bueno, en realidad parece que se le ha pasado un poco.' – Edward vertió la papilla en un cuenco con dibujitos y cogió una cuchara. – 'Jasper la está entreteniendo muy bien.'

Bella arrugó la frente y miró en dirección al comedor.

'¿No crees que una película de Disney sería mejor que las historietas de guerrilla de Jasper?' – Preguntó levantándose. – 'Tienen demasiada violencia.'

'Cariño, Jasper sabe adecuarlas a su edad. Creo que es tan buena niñera como Jacob o Rosalie.' – Edward la besó en la frente y riendo añadió.- '¿Quién lo diría, verdad?'

En ese momento escucharon reír y aplaudir a su pequeña, coreada por Esme y sus tíos. Bella tiró de la mano de Edward para llevarlo al comedor. Era hora de dar de comer a su niña e iba a ser un gran reto. Los dos se quedaron quietos en la puerta al verles.

'¿A qué tito Jazz era un soldado bien valiente?' – Alice tenía cogida a Nessie en brazos y Jasper estaba junto a ellas, asiendo por la cintura a Alice.

Nessie asintió convencida y alzó una mano hacia su tío Jasper. Le tocó el rostro poblado de aquella multitud de cicatrices en forma de media luna y formuló su silenciosa pregunta. Jasper parpadeó sorprendido durante una fracción de segundo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa cálida e inclinar el rostro sobre Alice. La besó en el cabello y Alice alzó una ceja.

'Porque conocí a tita Alice y ya no quería pelear más.'

'¿Porqué?' – Preguntó Nessie con su voz cantarina, con verdadera curiosidad.

Jasper se tomó unos segundos para pensarse esa respuesta. Nessie trataba de comprender porqué él, que había sido un luchador fuerte y poderoso, de repente ya no lo era. Intentaba establecer una conexión entre aquellas guerrillas y su actual familia, a pesar de sus pocas semanas. La inteligencia de la niña no tenía medidas.

'Nessie, pelear para conseguir más cosas, ciudades o poder, no está bien. Te vuelves alguien miserable, mezquino y egoísta que se cree que no necesita nada más para ser feliz.' – Jasper negó con la cabeza. – 'Para cuando te das cuenta de que nada de eso te hace feliz y te das cuenta de lo vacío que estás, ya te has convertido en un monstruo.'

Jasper se señaló las cicatrices y no hizo caso del creciente enfado de su esposa, que le miró fijamente con una mueca de disgusto por el gesto que acababa de hacer. Tampoco hizo caso de la compasión de Carlisle, de la lástima de Esme, de la indiferencia de Rosalie, de la comprensión de Edward…No hizo caso de ninguna de las emociones que podían palparse en la casa porque había una, de ira, muy superior al enfado de Alice que le desconcertó. Nessie le miraba fijamente y pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de pura rabia. Jasper se las limpió con los dedos y antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar…

'Tú no eres un monstruo, Jasper.' – Dijo el angelito con una convicción absoluta. – 'No lo eres.'

Nessie le tocó el rostro y le dedicó una larga sucesión de los bonitos recuerdos que guardaba de él. Juegos, historias, caricias, abrazos… Tozuda como su madre, coló sus pensamientos en su cabeza mediante su don. La absoluta resolución de Nessie con sus pensamiento aplastó los suyos con una fuerza abrumadora y llegó a convencerle a él que lo que lo que la niña decía no era más que la verdad. Jasper sintió como si le estrangularan el corazón. Fue abrumado por las emociones de Renemsee, por el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras y su gesto, por la rabia que la hacía llorar porque su tío dijera de él mismo que fuera un monstruo. ¿¡Cómo iba a ser su tío Jazz un monstruo!? Renesmee no lo entendía y su afecto hacia él era tan grande e infinito… Cuando le picaron los ojos, Jasper comprendió que de haber podido llorar, torrentes de lágrimas estarían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Avergonzado, miró de reojo a Edward. Él sonreía satisfecho, al lado de Bella y muy orgulloso de su hija.

Jasper quitó la manita de Nessie de su rostro antes de que la pequeña consiguiera descomponerle del todo y aquello dejara de ser solamente algo entre Edward, Renesmee y él. Le sonrió a la niña y limpió la última lágrima que caía por la mejilla sonrosada de la niña.

'Te he entendido.'

Jasper se inclinó para besar la mejilla del único ser que había sido capaz de hacer llorar a un soldado.

**Me apetecía escribir algo así y aproveché el momento de inspiración. Espero que os haya gustado. ;)**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
